


Keep Me Warm

by gothwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothwoozi/pseuds/gothwoozi
Summary: When you move into a new apartment, the heater should work properly, right? Whatever the answer, it doesn't matter, because Jihoon and Soonyoung's definitely doesn't. With Christmas in gear and a blizzard on the way, the newlyweds will have to find other methods of keeping themselves warm.





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a request from twitter (@anythinggoes99z)! 
> 
> once again, happy holidays! as always, please leave kudos/comments in this season of giving.
> 
> *some conversions for all the international peeps  
> 65 degrees Fahrenheit = 18 degrees Celsius   
> 17 degrees Fahrenheit = -8 degrees Celsius

Wrapped in his flannel, Soonyoung’s flannel, and their plaid comforter, Jihoon pads to the thermostat again. Hopelessly, he’s been pressing the “up” button, hoping for it to raise the temperature any higher than 65 degrees… but to no avail. 

No matter how many times he tries, their heater is still broken. 

“Sweetheart,” Soonyoung coos gently, approaching with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. He’s even sprayed a little whip cream on top. It’s times like these that make Jihoon really glad he married Kwon Soonyoung. “The heater is broken. It won’t be fixed until next week.”

“Why did the landlord have to leave town?” Jihoon says in a whiny voice that’s usually uncharacteristic for him, though Soonyoung couldn’t blame him. With a huge snow storm approaching and no heater, it could only seem like a miserable week ahead. 

But, Soonyoung refuses to see it that way. It’s their first Christmas together as a married couple, and no lack of heat should get in the way of that. 

Comfortingly, he hands Jihoon his cup of hot chocolate, which the other takes gratefully. Just before he’s about to take a sip, Soonyoung leans down and kisses him on the temple. The other looks up at him with wide, shining, adoring eyes.

“It’ll be okay, babe,” he assures, wrapping his free arm around the other’s shoulder. And, he fully believes it. There’s nothing they couldn’t get through as long as they were together. It’s one of the many reasons he married the other. “We have each other.”

When Soonyoung grazes his fingertips against Jihoon’s jaw, the other immediately leans into the touch. His eyes glance to the other’s lips. After that, Soonyoung wastes no time brushing his lips against the other’s gently. It’s not the kind of kiss that sends electric shocks through his body like it used to be, but rather it’s much more comfortable than that. 

They  _ know _ each other now. For the next foreseeable 50-or-so years, no kiss is going to be the last. Some may find that kind of safety and security boring, but it’s Soonyoung’s favorite thing in the world. Over everybody else, Jihoon chose  _ him. He  _ won the other’s heart. They even had the government sign a piece of paper to prove it. 

As Jihoon reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, he’s smiling from ear to ear. Nobody ever told him true happiness could be this simple.

 

******

 

The temperature outside as dropped down to 17 degrees. Snow is expected to begin falling overnight. Tomorrow is Christmas day. 

Miserably, Jihoon sprawls out on his belly on the sofa. Now, he’s wrapped up with his flannel, Soonyoung’s flannel, their comforter, AND a quilt Soonyoung’s mom made him. Actually, the layers are working pretty well to retain Jihoon’s body heat. His toes are no longer like icicles. 

A vintage Christmas movie plays on the TV, and Jihoon can find comfort that these fictional characters are at least in the proper spirit. 

He hears Soonyoung’s feet patter from the kitchen into the living room, but he doesn’t look away from the TV. 

“Will you help me with dinner, dear?” he chirps in a sweet voice that he  _ knows  _ Jihoon can’t say ‘no’ to. 

“Of course, baby,” Jihoon mumbles in return, getting up from the couch. Their orange tabby cat, Noodles, mews in delight as she instantly takes Jihoon’s previous spot on the couch. 

When Soonyoung sees his husband walk into the kitchen with a blanket still wrapped around his body, he smiles fondly. Even though Jihoon constantly looks annoyed due to the weather, he still manages to look precious. 

The scowl from Jihoon’s face begins to disappear when he smells something delicious coming from the stove. He removes the lid from the pan to see boiling chicken broth. 

“What are you making?” Jihoon asks curiously. 

“Noodles,” Soonyoung replies, humming as he cuts carrots. From the other room, the cat meows. He turns to Jihoon with a pleading look in his eyes. “Will you please chop the green onions, honey?”

As Jihoon turns to do so, Soonyoung places his pre-packaged noodles into the boiling pot of broth. For a moment, Soonyoung fiddles with his phone, then Christmas music starts playing. 

“Ramen is really the most festive dinner,” Jihoon teases, finishing the last of the green onions. He scoops them into the pot. 

“Anything can be festive if you believe enough, Hoonie,” Soonyoung mocking scoffs at Jihoon. His eyes dart towards a grocery bag on their counter. “Watch.”

Earlier, they went to buy Christmas decorations for their apartment, as well as some gift wrapping supplies. After a second of digging in the plastic bag, Soonyoung pulls out a red bow which was supposed to be meant for somebody’s present. 

Cheekily, Soonyoung walks up to Jihoon – bow in hand –  and sticks it to the other’s shoulder. 

“Now, you’re the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” he remarks in adoration. 

It’s so cheesy Jihoon wants to roll his eyes, but his heart is jumping around happily in his chest. 

At that moment, Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” begins playing from Soonyoung’s phone. It’s such a perfect moment that Jihoon really thinks the universe is on their side. The universe  _ wants  _ them to be married forever.  

Dramatically, Soonyoung sings along to the intro, quickly breaking out into a goofy little dance when the beat drops. Jihoon just watches him, smiling and falling even more in love by the second. Soonyoung emphatically sings along, directing his attention to Jihoon at all times so he  _ knows _ Soonyoung is singing to him. 

“You are such a fucking dork. Oh my god,” Jihoon laughs, feeling pure unadulterated happiness warm his chest. No matter how cold it gets outside,  _ nothing _ could take away that warm feeling. 

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Soonyoung clarifies smugly, still dancing along to the music as he stirs the noodles. “The government said so.”

“I guess you are mine,” Jihoon breathes, standing slightly on his toes to kiss his husband on the cheek. 

This has easily been the best holiday season of his entire life. 

 

*****

 

After they finish eating their noodles, the temperature significantly drops. Shivering in his spot, Jihoon huddles next to Soonyoung on the couch. Wrapped in several blankets, they try to watch a Christmas special on the television but can barely even focus

“I have an idea,” Soonyoung says in revelation, removing the layering of blankets from his body. Usually, when he says that, it leads to either something  _ really dumb _ or  _ really sexy _ .    
“In this weather?” Jihoon asks incredulously. “I can barely feel my fingers, dude.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

“Not that!” he corrects, grabbing the other by the hand and leading him into the kitchen. Jihoon manages to grab a blanket before Soonyoung can completely pull him away.

“It’s even colder in the kitchen,” Jihoon scoffs, curling his toes when his feet hit the cold linoleum floor. Even though he’s wearing socks, he can still feel it. 

Without responding, Soonyoung cranks on the oven and opens the door. 

“Are you telling me to get in?” Jihoon jests, still not sure where this is heading. He leans against the kitchen counter. “Sure, it’s warm, but I’m only 22. I’d prefer not to die yet.”

“No, dummy,” Soonyoung scolds as if his plan was obvious. If this exchange couldn’t get any stranger, Soonyoung sits down on the floor in front of the oven door and pats the floor while staring at Jihoon. 

Still confused, Jihoon approaches his husband, sitting down on the floor next to him. The oven wasn’t fully heated yet, but it was already much warmer than sitting in the living room. 

Maybe, Soonyoung was a genius… but Jihoon wasn’t going to tell him that. 

They wrap Jihoon’s blanket around themselves, basking in the warmth of the oven. 

“This is ridiculous,” Jihoon points out, cuddling even closer to his husband to the point where he’s sitting in the other’s lap. 

“What can we do about it?” Soonyoung shrugs, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. He rests his chin on the other’s shoulder and lets out a heavy sigh. “We’re young and poor.”

“There’s nobody I’d rather be young and poor with,” Jihoon laughs. The sentiment causes Soonyoung to attack his cheek with kisses. He pretends to hate it, but he secretly loves it. 

 

******

 

Snow slowly drifts down to earth, sticking to the pavement outside and forming large white clumps. It’s only 11 o’clock, but the street is completely silent. Jihoon stands at the window and watches a broken street light flicker on and off. 

“Sweetheart,” Soonyoung implores in a whining voice, wandering into the bedroom. He’s already prepared for bed with his Spiderman pajama bottoms. “Please come to bed.”

Without any argument, Jihoon complies, quickly burrowing underneath their comforter. Soonyoung isn’t far behind. He tucks himself in next to his husband, pressing his back against the other’s chest. 

Jihoon places a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Goodnight, honey,” he whispers in the dark as they tangle their legs together. 

From then on, it’s completely silent, save for Noodle’s purring and Soonyoung’s light snoring. 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung  _ always _ wakes up before Jihoon. It’s only natural. In fact, Soonyoung isn’t sure he’s ever seen Jihoon wake up  _ before _ 10 in the morning. 

So, when he wakes up to find Jihoon isn’t there, confusion and slight concern fill his brain. He sits up in bed then  _ smells  _ something – something delicious.

After he gets out of bed, he finds Jihoon making breakfast in the kitchen, much to his delight. 

“Wow,” he sarcastically remarks, as he walks into the kitchen. “Where is Lee Jihoon? Did you replace him with an android determined to destroy the earth?”

“Ok, first of all,” Jihoon snaps in mock irritation, looking away from whatever he has cooking on the stove. “If I was a murderous android, you would be dead right now. Second of all, can’t a man make pancakes for his husband on Christmas morning?!”

“Pancakes?!” Soonyoung asks excitedly, rushing over and peering over Jihoon’s shoulder as he cooks. Along with a fluffy brown pancake, he has eggs and bacon frying in separate pans. “My mom always used to make us pancakes on Christmas morning.”

“I know,” Jihoon says simply, adding that one pancake to the stack of finished ones. He pours more batter into the pan. “You’ve told me before. I just wanted you to have a better Christmas.”

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung coos, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and yet again attacking him with kisses. “I’m with you, so this is already the best Christmas ever.”

“You don’t think it’s…  _ lacking? _ ” Jihoon breathes, gesturing to their meager little tree in the living room that they picked up at the supermarket for 30 dollars. It only has 5 ornaments on it that they picked out from the clearance bin. 

“I hate this idea that you have to have some sort of elaborate light display to celebrate Christmas,” Soonyoung responds, pulling away from Jihoon to get plates for their breakfast. “As long as we’re happy, what does it matter?”

Jihoon hums in agreement.

Well, he certainly is happy. 

 

*****

 

After breakfast, they sit next to their tree. Now, Jihoon doesn’t mind it’s since so much. In fact, it’s charming, just like Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung hands him a present. It’s wrapped in Christmas-themed Avengers paper. Jihoon’s heart jumps happily in his chest.

“It’s not much,” he says, though clearly brimming with excitement for Jihoon to open it. 

It’s a tuner for his guitar. For weeks, he’s been complaining that he needs to go get a new one. Without it, he’s only been able to ache to play his precious guitar. 

“I love it,” he responds, smiling in adoration when Soonyoung beams as his answer. He hands Soonyoung his own present. It’s just in plain red wrapping paper, and it’s not even wrapped that well. 

Apparently, Jihoon can’t do  _ everything.  _

Soonyoung tears at the paper, revealing a black hoodie. Noodle’s chases at wrapping paper as they float down. Despite not understanding the meaning behind it, Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon fondly and thanks him. 

“It’s the hoodie I borrowed from you on our first date,” Jihoon comments, feeling a slight blush. Soonyoung looks at him with a dumbstruck look. “I found it when I was digging through my old room at my parents’ house. I just thought it would be appropriate to give it back to you.”

In an instant, Soonyoung is on top of him, once again attacking him with kisses. Jihoon doesn’t even try to defend himself. He returns every single one of Soonyoung’s kisses. 

For a moment, Soonyoung pulls away, grinning fondly at his husband. There’s nothing but pure love in his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you gave me my own hoodie for Christmas,” he laughs, stroking Jihoon’s hair with his thumb. “Jesus, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jihoon returns, feeling the warmth in his heart spread through his entire body. 

And, he plans on loving him until the day he dies. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter if you would like to (@gothsoonhoon)


End file.
